Scipia Versenin
}}The Green Meanies (Joint ownership) |- style=background:#000000 |'Species:' | style="width:17em" | }Turian |- style=background:#000000 | Age: | }38 |- style=background:#000000 | Occupation: | }Pilot |- style=background:#000000 | Location: | }Korlus (currently) |- style=background:#000000 | Marital Status: | }Single |- style=background:#000000 | Affiliations: | }The Green Meanies (Leader) |} Scipia "Skipper" Versenin, formerly a Lieutenant of the Turian Hierarchy at the time of her leaving, is the pilot and owner of the Mean Green, a modified A-61 Mantis Gunship. She is also one of the three account holders of the joint account "The Green Meanies". Appearance Scipia, or "Skipper" as she prefers to be known as, is a striking female turian with the forest-green colonial markings of Rocam, which are wavy lines beneath the eyes and jagged, broken line along the mandibles and the side-crests, which represent the rolling hills and forests of the main settlements, and sharp blue eyes. She has a slightly more slender figure than a regular turian female, which helps her with maneuvering through the somewhat cramped confines of her boat. Her preferred dress is a semi-armored green and black flight suit modeled after similar naval flight suits in the Hierarchy, but customized to have more comfort, though she can put on Hierarchy regulation battle armor, or slip into a more casual civilian dress with green trim. Regardless, she prefers to wear a black beret with her ship's insignia when she can, in keeping with her nickname. Personality Skipper is quick-witted, but chooses her words carefully, as the daughter of a bureaucrat. She is proud of her crew, strong-minded, business-like, and a bit scornful of flattery. She always tries to sound professional, educated, courteous and to-the-point, occasionally sarcastic but still carrying authority. She is quite agile, with deft hands and quick reactions, as befitting a pilot. As the leader of her little band, Skipper demands the best of her crew, abhorring laziness but giving praise and reinforcement where it is needed. She also tries to remain a force for order and logic amidst the chaos off her companions and the type of work she is a part of. She prefers her nickname, which she wears with a badge of pride, and, even though she is no longer a Lieutenant, she insist on using that rank when possible to integrate herself into a command structure of a force she is working with. History Scipia was born on the colony world of Rocam in its capital city of Tetia, and always loved to see the various ships take off from the Tetia spaceport, along with her father, who was one of the administrators for the spaceport. Enamored by the concepts of flight, and the incredible power behind the craft she witnessed, in addition to the bravery of their pilots, she vowed to become a pilot herself. She got her wish when she went to Palaven to attend the customary boot camp at 16 that would enter her into the Hierarchy's expansive citizenship structure. Qualifying for Flight School, she was drawn to the smaller transport craft, eventually mastering the brand-new A-61 Mantis Gunship, a joint human and turian venture to create a multi-purpose aerospace strike vehicle. During her time leading her own boat as a Petty Officer, she gained the nickname "Skipper", after the human naval term that sounded so much like her own name, which stuck. Along the way, she ran into a young Captain, the commander of her squadron, Famron Staultus. Captain Staultus found the young Lieutenant to be quite capable at flying her personal Mantis, passing every little challenge he sent her way with flying colors. Likewise, she found his own admiration for turian naval prowess to be kindred, and the two started to fraternize more often, and even became lovers, until Captain Staultus needed a new commander for one of his flights. He nominated Skipper for a command course, which she struggled with and barely passed, but he was able to request her to be placed under his command. Immediately, Skipper's former comrades started to resent her promotion, and she started to agree, until barely a month into her command, when disaster struck. Due to the stress of an upcoming joint naval exercise with Systems Alliance forces, the inspections of several boats were rushed, resulting in a fault in one of the flight's Mantis' mass effect field generators not being corrected in time. This fault led to a malfunction of the field generator as it was being activated, spinning the Mantis out of control in its hangar onboard its carrier, ripping into several more craft and causing tons of destruction to the entire hangar. Captain Staultus was immediately questioned for placing someone who had only just squeaked by to qualify as an officer in charge during a very crucial period of training, and stripped of most of his rank, and transferred to an aging cruiser that had been placed on detail at the Citadel as part of the Citadel Fleet, the HSV Denseps, where it would spend the rest of its life acting as a token diplomatic representative, not expected to see any more combat. Ironically, the Denseps would see one last action two years after Staultus' transfer, at the Battle of the Citadel, where the Reaper capital ship Sovereign would simply ram into the craft, utterly destroying it and killing all onboard. Skipper, on the other hand, chose to quit both the Hierarchy and men, choosing instead to try and find some solace out in the galaxy and maybe a way to still be useful. After several months of planet-hopping, she ended up on Anhur, the site of the Anhur Rebellions a few years before. Eclipse forces were still occupying the planet to keep the peace, and didn't look like they wanted any recruiters, especially since they could be agents of the meager resistance cells still on the planet. Skipper briefly considered joining the Blue Suns, before discovering, littering one of the battlefields near her hotel, a downed Mantis gunship with an interesting occupant, a young quarian named Yuhna'Sibrat nar Jirko. The quarian seemed occupied with repairing the Mantis, and, even though Skipper tried to lead her away, she simply returned to the Mantis to continue fixing it. Finally, realizing this might be what she needed, Skipper joined the one-woman repair effort, using her intimate knowledge of how the Mantis works to help her silent partner. Yuhna didn't initially regard Skipper until the project was finally complete, and they talked. Yuhna was missing her friend, Moto'Fywil nar Jirko, who Skipper sadly found out had perished trying to find something of value while keeping Yuhna safe at the site of the Mantis crash, which she seemed fascinated by. Skipper took in the girl, and the two of them managed to get their gunship aloft and away from Anhur. Since then, the two of them, in addition to Dasthrag Nazh, whom they added to the crew a year later on Omega, have flown various missions as a gunship-for-hire, preferring to stay more or less independent as they take down targets and carry cargo and passengers. With Nazh helping with the heavy lifting, and Yuhna making sure Skipper's boat is always skyworthy and spaceworthy, the three of them have grown close, especially during the Reaper War, when the "Mean Green" was assigned by a salarian interest group to secure technologies left behind by a Special Tasks Group force on the planet Korlus. Unfortunately, their ride offworld was attacked and crippled by Cerberus forces, destroying a comm buoy in the process and leaving the trio with no way of contacting the rest of the galaxy. Resigning themselves to Korlus, they quickly embroiled themselves in the constant chaotic warfare of the planetwide junk heap, working for various warlords in order to pay for food and shelter, while also salvaging various parts to upgrade their ship. By the time the Korlus comm buoy was repaired three years later, the "Mean Green" and its crew were ready to leave, and willing do to just about anything to pay for passage off of the hell they had been inadvertently exiled to. Category:Turians Category:Forum Dwellers Category:Defunct Characters